Zapatitos
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Mimi… ¿En navidad también lo dejaría solo y abandonado? No pudo esconder su despecho y su rencor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar solo. Ya ni le debía de importar y doler. La castaña ya lo había acostumbrando a las frías mañanas de diciembre en solitario. MIMATO / PARA JELL / FIC NAVIDEÑO


**Notas de autor:** No podía pasar la navidad, porque en México todavía es Navidad, y yo sin escribir un fic de mi pareja favorita, así que pónganse cómodas y disfruten la lectura. Fic mamón dedicado a la Vale, que le gustan las cosas mamonas.

Además la idea es de ella y yo lo hice lo mejor que pude, es la primera vez que escribo algo por el estilo, lo mío son los chistes y las bromas pesadas. ESpero que les guste, porque a mí se me cae la cara de la vergüenza.

* * *

_Digimon no me pertenece. Favor de callarse y no recordarlo._

* * *

**Zapatitos**

Se removió entre las cobijas para poder abrazarla y oler el aroma que desprendía su cabello. Sentir la suavidad de su piel, acariciarla y poder pasar el frío abrazados. Aún le pesaban los ojos, los desvelos de las fiestas decembrina no lo dejaban ni siquiera abrirlos. Palpó todo el lado donde se supone que debía estar dormida, pero ni pista de ella.

Se vio obligado abrir los ojos abruptamente, aunque después éstos se cerraran por mera inercia. Los rasgó un rato y de apoco abrió uno de ellos, primero su ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. No estaba. Volvió a restregarse los ojos para ver si era una clase de espejismo. Solamente vio el lugar vacío, cobijas revueltas, su almohada en lugar de ella… usurpando su puesto en la cama.

Una amarga sensación se instaló en su corazón. Por qué no estaba a su lado. Además ayer se habían desvelado, no podía levantarse tan temprano, ella era la más floja del mundo para apartarse de su cama y más en invierno. Y por qué se fue sin decirle algo…

Aunque todo el mes le ha ocultado cosas… No le gustaba sentirla lejos y mucho menos que se fuera de mañana sin decirle algo. ¿Y si lo había abandonado?

Importándole poco se levantó bruscamente de la cama, quería registrar todo, el closet, los cajones y saber que sus pertenencias seguían en la casa que ambos compartían. Le era muy doloroso el hecho de pensar que ella lo podía dejar.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta de su clóset y vio la ropa de ella, todas sus cosas seguían en su lugar. Había evidencia de que tomó una ducha, tan muerto y deshecho estaba que no sintió y mucho menos escuchó. En la cocina no había ruido, supo que no había ni desayunado, todo en la cocina estaba intacto.

'¿A dónde había ido? '

Inmediatamente buscó su celular para localizarla.

―¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó en cuanto escuchó la voz de la chica.

―Salí a comprar unas cosas, no te quise despertar.

―¿Tan tempano? ¿No está cerrado todo? ―le era imposible creer eso, los comercios abrían a las nueve de la mañana y eran a penas las siete y media.

Mimi tardó en formular una respuesta creíble, a veces detestaba no saber mentir. Porque a veces echar mentiras era la mejor opción, aunque a ella no le gustaran.

―Encargué unas cosas y me las van a dar a esta hora.

No le creía nada. La conocía mejor que a nadie y sabía cuando mentía, aunque no la tuviese enfrente. ―¿A quién?

―A Megumi, una ex compañera de la universidad. Vende ropa por internet y como le encargué unas cosas, me pidió que pasara por ellas temprano porque ella saldría de la ciudad ―genial ahora necesitaba comprar ropa ―siento no avisarte.

Matt no emitió respuesta, había algo que no le permitía creerle. ¿Lo ausente que había estado toda la semana?

―Debo colgar, te amo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ella cortó la llamada, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad para responderle y eso hizo que sospechara más y le creyera menos. Si es que le creyó. Suspiró cansado.

Sería mejor dormir un poco para luego hablar frente a frente con Mimi, por más miedo que le diese esa conversación.

En cuanto le cortó la llamada del rubio suspiró.

Cuántas mentiras no le había estado echando desde hace más de tres semanas. Se sentía la peor mujer de todas, Matt la adoraba y jamás le haría eso. Él ya estaba sospechando, quién sabe que se estaba imaginando, pero era claro que no la estaba pasando bien.

Pero si todo resultaba como ella lo imaginó, pronto las mentiras y las suspicacias desaparecerían de su vida. Lo que con tanta ilusión y recelo guardó podrían ser la llave para la felicidad y la dicha, lo único que faltaba para completar su vida.

―Mi amor ―se adentró con timidez a la casa. Se recargó en la puerta cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se había mareado. Dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

Matt achicó los ojos al verla ahí, supo que no se sentía nada bien. Con rapidez se acercó a ella, para verificar que no fuera algo grave. ―¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó alarmado, juntando las bolsas y tomándola con delicadeza del brazo.

Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, y colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio que la miraba preocupado. ―Sí, no te preocupes ―lo acarició con ternura ―solo que no desayuné y me maree un poquito. ¿Ya desayunaste?

La miró de arriba abajo, la analizó para ver si era solo eso. Y decidió consentirla. ―Qué quieres desayunar ―le sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

―Hice lo que me dijiste ―charló ella cuando fue a saludar a su amiga.

―¿Y qué? ―comentó emocionada.

Mimi volteó hacia todos lados buscando que ni Matt y ni Tai estén cerca.

―Mañana me los van a entregar ―soltó una vez se aseguró que ellos no estaban ahí.

―Yo voy contigo.

―¿Ir a dónde? ―preguntó Tai que entraba a la cocina y sin querer escuchó eso último.

Mimi abrió los ojos por completo. La habían descubierto, si Tai se enteraba estaba perdida, porque luego le contaría todo a Matt, todo estaba arruinado.

―Acompañaré a Mimi para comprar unas cosas antes de la fiesta de mañana.

El moreno solo dijo "ah" y las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

Matt estaba a fuera fumando un cigarrillo, había bastante cosas que no le cuadraban para empezar las bolsas de las compras de Mimi, en primer lugar eran de una tienda y no normales, porque según ella las compró por internet. Además por más que quisiera recordarlo, no se acordaba de esa tal Megumi.

Inhaló el humo de su cigarro para luego expulsarlo. Ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de tantas conjeturas que él solito se estaba armando. Le daba miedo pensar en que la castaña lo dejaría, porque él no concebía la vida sin ella. Ya le era tan indispensable como el aire.

Estaba loco. Mimi era tan tierna y buena, era incapaz de engañarlo. Pero la nota extraña, ha estado muy ausente, desde que empezó diciembre está ausente. Y eso duele. Cómo ni iba a imaginarse lo peor.

―Qué mujeres tan locas ―llegó Tai sacándolo por completo de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Recuerdas a Megumi? ―el moreno ladeó su cabeza, no entendía la pregunta de su amigo y poco le importó porque abrió la lata de cerveza luego de alzar los hombros ―de la universidad.

Ladeó su boca tratando de recordar, quizá la cerveza le refresque la memoria. ―No, ni idea… dame más señas.

―Es que yo tampoco la recuerdo. Solo sé que iba en el curso de Mimi, pero no sé.

Tai lo vio arqueando una ceja. ―No, sigo sin recordarla. Lo siento amigo ―le pegó otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Quizá Sora podía sacarlo de su apuro, pero tenía que tenerla apartada de Mimi y así no compartan sus cómplices miradas y una salve a la otra. Pero ahorita lo único que tenía que hacer era terminar su cigarrillo.

―Sora ―la pelirroja volteó en cuanto escuchó su nombre ―tú de casualidad recuerdas a Megumi, una chica de pelo negro que iba en el curso de Mimi en la universidad ―quizá si daba malas señas podría recibir información.

―La única Megumi que conozco es rubia y no iba con Mimi ―hizo memoria ―estoy segura de ello, tengo buena memoria. Creo que la estás confundiendo.

Gracias a los dioses podía controlar muy bien la expresión facial de su rostro y así esconder lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo. Porque el corazón se le había crispado y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Mimi le estaba mintiendo.

Algo ocultaba. Y le dolía que así fuera. Si los dos siempre se contaban casi todo, bueno ella le contaba todo, siempre le dijo que le tenía mucha confianza y por qué precisamente ahora comenzaba a esconderle cosas, siendo que ahora que están mejor que nunca.

* * *

Mimi hablaba por teléfono quien sabe con quién. Sonó su celular y enseguida contestó y se alejó de él, para que no escuchara lo que platicaba o lo que tenía que decir. Eso no le dio nada de buena espina al rubio. De por sí, sospechaba de la chica ahora con esto que ya le gustaba menos.

Miraba el techo de su habitación. Era demasiado que ni Sora, ni Tai y ni él recordaran a esa Megumi, que solo Mimi recordaba. Era demasiado sospechoso que ella madrugara cuando odia levantarse temprano y más en invierno. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que le estaba mintiendo, ella que siempre le pidió franqueza y que tanto dijo que odia las mentiras. Y sobre todo tenía semanas comportándose extraña. Estaba ausente… era masoquista, le gustaba tanto recordarlo.

Se iba sin decirle nada, volvía tarde. Se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él y le preguntaba sobre su paradero. Dormía mucho y cuando él trataba de acercarse ella lo alejaba. Y sin duda no podía evitar dejar de pensar y si Mimi se va con otro. Y si Mimi lo deja.

Tenían nueve años juntos. Y por su mente pasó la opción: 'y si ya se cansó de él'.

Sintió que ella se recostó a su lado, puso una mano en su pecho y con el dedo índice de la otra mano acarició su mejilla, lo deslizaba una y otra vez. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ella le sonrió con ternura cuando él volteó a verla. ―Por qué tan pensativo ―cuestionó juguetona.

―Por nada ―le dijo con seriedad, Mimi vio un poco de dolor en los ojos del rubio, pero esa expresión fue cambiada rápidamente.

Aunque fue por pocos segundos ella logró ver en su mirar el sufriendo del chico y sintió que ella era la causante de ello, se mordió el labio inferior. ―Bueno, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho? ―de algún modo quiso confortarlo con todo el amor que le sentía, aunque desde hace rato no se lo demostrara.

La vio de reojo y con indiferencia. No le dijo nada. Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla. ―Nunca dudes de ello ―sonrió, quería hacerlo olvidar todo lo que le pasaba y que se enfocara en lo bueno.

Para eso eran estas fechas, vivir en familia y ser lo más felices que puedan juntos, de la mano. Sabía que ella en parte tenía la culpa de que el rubio estuviera así, no lo negaba y sería una cínica si lo hacía. Matt está vez le sonrió y besó su frente.

Él no le decía todo el tiempo que la quería, pero se lo demostraba de formas diferentes cada que podía.

No podía hacerlo esto nuevamente, y más ahora que era noche buena. Se estaba haciendo el dormido pero claramente sintió cuando la castaña se levantó y comenzó a alistar todo para cambiarse y salir, muy temprano. Si no quería despertarlo por qué no le decía por la noche que iba a salir. Eso resonaba constantemente en su mente.

Mimi hizo el menos ruido posible, no quería despertar al rubio, ―ignoraba que éste ya estaba despierto―, mientras que para él fue la ducha más rápida que la castaña tomó, y ayer se duchó igual de rápido, por eso él no sintió nada. Hoy no le quedó ninguna duda.

Se puso un poco tensó cuando "sintió" la mirada de la castaña sobre él, quizá planeaba abandonarlo en plena noche buena y sentía pena por él. De pronto ella se acercó y le dio un cálido beso al rubio, que hizo todo lo posible por no agarrarla y exigirle que le dijera todo los malvados planes que tenía para su abandono.

Matt clasificó ese beso como el de su despedida. Jamás volvería a sentir los labios de Mimi sobre su piel. Y si ella se iba, a él se lo iba a cargar el payaso. Le miró por un rato más y se fue. Escuchó cerrar la puerta principal de su casa y de inmediato se sentó, turbado por todo lo que acontecía.

Estaba acongojado. Harto y cansado de tanta mierda.

Y como no queriendo empezó a imaginarse su patética vida sin Mimi, porque estaba seguro que lo iba a dejar, por eso tanto misterio y tanta ausencia, por la noche le dijo que lo quería, pero era mentira. Todo lo de ella era mentira. Eso solo fue una jugada, un as sobre la manga para que durmiera tranquilo, qué considerada era, y todo para que por la mañana volviera la duda.

Su rutina de noche buena era estar todo el día juntos. Ahora ella se iba temprano y lo dejaría solo por quién sabe cuántas horas, cuando intentó hablar de lo que harían este día ―precisamente―, ella evadió el tema. O sea, no le importaba qué iban hacer, porque ella ya tenía otros planes: 'dejarlo'. Verse quizá con otro. A lo mejor lo que hacía era buscar otro lugar para vivir y de a poco sacaría sus cosas.

Al principio creyó que le tenía planeada una sorpresa, pero de las buenas. No de este tipo sorpresa, que era amarga y dolorosa. Se iba a quedar solo. Frustrado en su totalidad agarró una almohada y se la puso en la cara, reprimió un grito. Porque él se tenía que guardar todo.

Simplemente no podía abrirse, no podía.

La única persona que lograba tranquilizarlo, entenderlo y hacerlo sentir bien era la misma que lo estaba haciendo sentirse usado, abandonado, no querido, pisoteado, idiota porque él la amaba más que nada y con toda el alma.

Pero que jodido tan mamón estaba haciendo.

En qué diantres lo habían convertido.

Llorando como una nena, dolido porque su damisela le esconde cosas, se va sin decirle nada ―porque está no era ni la primera y ni la segunda vez que lo hacía ―, y sobretodo estaba rara, la sentía lejana, fría y ausente. Siendo que antes era un sol, tierno, amoroso, cariñoso y siempre dispuesta a estar a su lado. Completamente transparente.

Y ahora sentía que no la conocía.

* * *

―Te equivocaste de hora, la fiesta es hasta las ocho.

―Me importa un demonio, quiero beber.

Entró a casa de su amigo como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomó unas latas de cerveza, con toda la confianza del mundo, se sentó en el sofá y abrió una cerveza para empinarse casi toda de un trago. Tai lo miraba atónito, qué carajo perturbaba al maricón de su amigo.

Luego el rubio encendió un cigarro, a decir verdad lo miraba como abatido, sufriendo por algo.

―¿Qué te pasa?

Solo recibió un resoplido como respuesta. Qué le iba a contestar, 'nada... solo que Mimi tiene días que sale temprano de casa, no me dice nada, regresa tarde. Hace semanas la siento ausente. Creo ya no me quiere, siento que me oculta cosas'.

―Nada.

Achicó los ojos. ―¿Seguro? ―esta vez fue él quien tomó una lata de cerveza para unirse a la fiesta adelantada.

El rubio asintió. El moreno alzó los hombros y siguió con su bebida, a ver si el alcohol le soltaba la lengua más tarde.

―Mimi me está ocultando algo ―soltó de la nada.

Eso le encantaba de su mejor amigo cuando menos se lo espera le suelta las cosas, casi tira la cerveza por la nariz por el comentario de su amigo.

―Es una sorpresa para navidad, ya sabes cómo es ella en estas fechas ―movió sus cejas de manera sugerente.

―Nada de eso ―apuntó con su dedo índice de forma amenazante ―desde hace semanas está diferente conmigo. La noto ausente.

―Estás actuando como un tarado ―rió descaradamente ―así son las mujeres y más esa con la que compartes techo, está loca. Bien loca.

―Sale temprano de casa, no me dice a dónde va, habla por teléfono a mis espaldas.

Golpeó su barbilla con el dedo índice, pensando en que decir… ―Creo saber lo que le pasa ―sonrió. El rubio volteó a verlo esperanzado ―creo que encontró un hombre mejor.

―Tú-tú crees ―tragó saliva en seco ―eso.

Sintió un terrible miedo que recorrió toda su espalda. No era verdad, no podía ser verdad.

―Claro que no imbécil. Mimi te adora, aunque seas un idiota. Y es incapaz de engañarte con alguien, por favor. Saca eso de tu cabeza.

Si Matt le contaba eso era por algo, se lo estaba llevando el diablo formulando cosas extrañas. Cosas sin sentido. Si Mimi hacia todo eso de seguro había una noble razón, algo lejos de engaños con otro hombre, dejarlo porque ya no lo quiere. Mimi lo ama, de eso no hay duda, a veces era extraña y esas cosas, como todas las mujeres, nada fuera del otro mundo.

El exagerado aquí era su rubio amigo, amargándose la vida porque no puede con tanta felicidad y busca algo para cagarse la vida él solo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y su amigo ya se había bebido todo lo que le pertenecía del refrigerador, estaba a nada de acabar con lo que iba hacer para la fiesta de la noche. Si que estaba grave, quiso hablarle a Mimi y que viniera controlar a su hombre pero ella nunca respondió, tampoco Sora lo hizo.

Desde la mañana las dos andaban bien perdidas.

―Desde que estamos juntos, hace como nueve años, siempre pasamos este día juntos y la ves en algún lado. ¿No verdad? ―preguntó irónico ―ni siquiera me ha hablado por teléfono para decirme dónde está… no le importo.

Tai rodó los ojos fastidiado. Jodido sea el Matt sensible. Ni quién lo aguante cuando se pone en ese plan.

* * *

―Se acaba de quedar dormido ―mencionó Tai cruzado de brazos ―llegó aquí desde la mañana y estuvo bebiendo hasta esta hora. Casi lo golpeo para que se duerma.

La fiesta había empezado, todos llegaron y vieron que el más ambientado con las bebidas alcohólicas era el rubio. Y nadie pudo convencerlo para que dejara de beber, Sora había llegado, dijo que Mimi había ido a arreglarse a su casa y que pronto los alcanzaría.

La sorpresa que se llevó la castaña al ver al rubio en esa condición fue enorme. No esperaba verlo tan borracho, tan abatido y tan... no sabe ni cómo describirlo.

―Dime algo Mimi… ¿Discutiste con él?

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―abrió los ojos impactadas, ya de por sí tenía bastante preocupación por Matt para que Tai empezara con sus ridículos jueguitos.

―Vino aquí desde temprano, dijo que no le habías hablando en todo el día, que saliste desde temprano y siendo que siempre pasan este día juntos y que ahora no. Que no sabía nada de ti.

La castaña se sonrojó, por la vergüenza, y se sintió culpable al confirmar que por ella, el rubio estaba en esas condiciones. Era una tonta, no servía para esconder cosas, actuó sospechosamente y de seguro Matt pensó lo peor y para colmo olvidó festejar en la forma en que siempre celebran estos días.

Negó rotundamente. ―No, no hemos discutido ―Tai se le quedó viendo, obligándola a hablar ―primero necesito hablar con él, por favor no me mires así y no me exijas nada, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Él sonrió, sabía que Mimi era incapaz de lastimar cruelmente a su amigo. ―Los llevo a su casa.

No podían quedarse en la fiesta. Matt no estaba en condiciones y ella tenía que cuidarlo.

Cargar al rubio hasta su casa fue un verdadero problema, pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y luego se estaba poniendo difícil, no quería caminar y decía puras estupideces que nadie entendía, ni él.

―Gracias Tai, yo me encargo de todo.

El moreno se fue de su casa y ella entró a su habitación, ver a Matt así le daba pena, lucía tan destrozado. Le quitó como pudo la chamarra que llevaba puesta y luego se encargo de deshacerse de los zapatos, no podía hacer más.

―Mimi, Mimi ―empezó a balbucear entre sueños. Ella ladeó la boca.

―Aquí estoy ―le susurró cerca del oído. Estaba ebrio pero no tonto, se giró hacia donde estaba ella y le acarició el cabello, ella sonrió ―duérmete, yo te cuidaré toda la noche.

―No me dejes_s_ ―fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Ella jamás lo dejaría. Cómo es que llegó a pensar eso… pues claro, qué mensa, el comportamiento raro que ha tenido últimamente. Si ella ya conocía al rubio, lo paranoico que podía hacer cuando algo se sale de su rutina, ella tenía mucha culpa, se desaparecía, hablaba poco y vamos, es pésima mintiendo obvio Matt cachó cada una de sus mentiras. Él sabía cuando era verdad y cuando era mentira.

Sonrió de medio lado, porque sacó lo positivo. Tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y enfocarse en el futuro y todo eso, sus mentiras y misterios, iban a terminar mañana, el día de navidad. Le daría, estaba completamente segura, el mejor regalo de todos. Compensaría un poco lo mucho que hizo… al menos aclararía todas sus dudas, desaparecería la incertidumbre y ya, de ahí a vivir felices.

Pobrecito Matt, su Matt. Tomó como si la vida se le fuera en ello por su culpa. Pero cuando saliera el sol y él pudiera despertar, cuidaría todo el día de él. Y claro, concedería todos sus deseos.

* * *

Mierda, ahora sí la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió beber algo. Realmente "no algo", era mejor maldecir todo lo que se le ocurrió tomar. Ni ganas de moverse tenía, recordaba que llegó a rastras a su departamento, Tai hablando con Mimi a lo lejos y ya. Mimi… ¿En navidad también lo dejaría solo y abandonado?

No pudo esconder su despecho y su rencor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar solo. Ya ni le debía de importar y doler. La castaña ya lo había acostumbrando a las frías mañanas de diciembre en solitario. Estiró un poco los brazos, no quería levantarse, le dolía la cabeza y si ella no estaba en casa para qué hacerlo. Mejor quedarse en cama.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su brazo ―mismo que estiraba―, chocó con algo. Entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, estaban pesados y resultó mucho más difícil de lo que verdaderamente es. Mimi estaba a un lado de él, acostada a su lado. Despertando recién, quizá por el golpe que le dio.

―Buenos días ―susurró con dulzura. Él cuánto extrañó que despertara su lado y que le diera los buenos días de esa forma… tan llena de miel.

Él no pudo hablar e intentó corresponder a su sonrisa. Porque por más que pasara el tiempo, por más enojado que hubiese estado con ella un día antes, todo se iba al diablo cuando ella le sonreía así, porque esa sonrisa le pertenecía. De pronto ella se agachó y recogió una cajita que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Era un regalo de navidad.

Y si tomó la delicadeza de comprarle un regalo quiere decir que todas sus suposiciones fueron verdaderamente estúpidas.

―Toma, es todo tuyo ―sonrió enormemente.

Si no estuviera con una resaca enorme, antes de abrir el regalo se hubiese dedicado a descifrar lo que el brillo de los ojos de Mimi significaba.

Como le dolía todo, y el mundo giraba más rápido de lo normal, como pudo se incorporó para poder sentarse. Recibió entre sus manos de la caja verde con listón rojo que la castaña le estaba dando. Jaló de la cinta para deshacerse del moño, antes de ver lo que había dentro, volteó a ver la chica, que la miraba con mucha ilusión, ternura y cariño. Alzó la tapa de la caja y primero alzó la vista, completamente confundido, para verla a ella y luego volvió a ver hacia dentro de la caja.

Era mentira…

Tomó lo que había dentro: unos hermosos zapatitos de bebé. En automático esbozó una sonrisa. Tocó con delicadeza todo el zapatito, tratando de no dañarlo, cuidando de ellos lo mejor posible.

―Esto quiere decir que tú… ―no podía dejar de sonreír, la dicha y la felicidad no cabía en su corazón. Estaba procesando lento y no era nada más por la cruda.

―Estoy embarazada.

Chilló emocionada.

Y su regalo de navidad fue doble. Siendo tan frío como lo es, tan macho y tan rudo, nadie hubiese imaginado que saltaría emocionado a los brazos de Mimi para abrazarla con fuerza y compartir juntos la nueva buena. La besó en los labios, en las mejillas, la frente, y básicamente todo el rostro. Ella solo reía, le encantaba verlo así de contento.

Era el mejor regalo de navidad. La mujer que ama con toda el alma está esperando un hijo, o una hija de él, producto del gran amor que ambos se tienen. Cómo no recibir de la manera más eufórica su regalo.

* * *

_Aaaay me quedó bien mamón, en serio se me hace indigno, pero la len me presiona, y eso me lo pidió la vale y yo no quería que me pasara otra navidad sin escribir un mimato navideño, mi primer mimato navideño yei! además el maratón acaba de empezar, todo esa por despojar al feo sorato y mandarlo al diablo xDDD espero que sea bien recibido, que a mi se me hace que está todo feo, mamón, mameeeey y bien culeyss XDDD fic 26, soy una ídola!_

_ Por cierto, Que pendejo me quedó Matt, los hombres deben de ser machooos XDDD machoo machoo!_


End file.
